Gangs & Gangsters
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Raku is off school for several weeks to train and fight against the gang 'The Phoenix', they didn't realise that they would be stabbed in the back by the group.


He dragged his body to school after having a long lecture by his father. The gang and his father were still trying to persuade him to take over from his father. Though he still declined. He wanted to go to a college and have a good future.

He waited at the lamp post waiting for his 'girlfriend' to meet him. His and her father had forced them into a fake love, to deceive their gangs to behave and be at peace with one another, though the couple couldn't stand each other.

Once she showed up, they walked down the road, side by side, not saying anything to each other. They couldn't find anything to say to one another. Even when Onodera or Shù joined them, they still didn't speak.

Throughout the whole day Raku was silent. He just stared into space in the class. He didn't socialise with the girls. He sat on the roof and continued to stare. All his friends left him alone and let him be with his thoughts except Chitoge.

"Darling, what's the matter. You have been quiet." She asked as she walked up behind him.

"I was lectured by my father. I have to take a couple weeks of school. To become a stronger Yukuza member but I don't want to." Chitoge patted his back. He often told her his dream of becoming a chef. She even loved it when she cooked for them. His food always had the right flavours, textures and aromas. She often found him down in the dumps when he had a talk with his father.

"What are you going to do?" He looked her with sadness glossed in his eyes.

"What choice to I have? I am becoming a stronger Yukuza, I can't complain about it. I will be back after two weeks after my exam, fighting 'The Phoniex.'" Chitoge smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You'll do fine but what about our relationship."

"I will text you when I'm on a break." She smiled at him trying to keep up their fake relationship. The bell went and the pair headed back to class.

Chitoge was in class when she felt her phone buzz. Her 'boyfriend' was at home training for 'The Phoniex' to arrive and test his abilities. He had been off for a few days now. It seemed that she was the only one who was told the truth of his absence, everyone else thought that he had caught the flu. She slyly pulled out her phone and checked her message. 'I'm dying, I really think I will die. How are you?' Chitoge giggled at his over exaggeration. She could imagine him sprawled on the floor with X's for eyes. The teacher scowled at her but she acted like nothing had happened. When he looked away she pulled out her phone again.

'You won't die and I'm feeling better than you are XP' she sent her message and hid her phone from the teacher so she could pay attention.

At lunch she sat on the roof waiting for him to text. She had no idea what type of training he was doing but it was torturous. She looked up to see Miyamoto, Onodera, Tsugumi and Shù hovering above her. She placed her phoned in a pocket and looked up.

"What are you doing, young miss." Chitoge blushed and stood up, brushing the dirt of her skirt.

"Nothing." Shù laughed and showed her his phone. She was shocked to see her 'boyfriend' lying in the ground with his hand in his kimono.

"That better be resting on his chest." Shù laughed at his friend who was collapsed onto the floor.

"It is. He is only resting his eyes. Raku is still awake." Chitoge kept staring her fake boyfriend. Shù saw that Miyamoto had walked up to him.

"The school said he was out because he caught a horrible disease." Shù simply laughed at how naive she was.

"That's what the school wants you to believe. That lie was courtesy of the leader of the Shuei-gumi group." Chitoge wasn't phased with the truth as she was already informed the real reason.

"Young miss, I can't believe that your boyfriend would lie to you." Chitoge shook her head.

"He didn't lie, he already told me the truth." Tsugumi bared her teeth, she was annoyed that they were working so well together. Chitoge felt her phone buzz, she took out he phone to see a text from Raku. She laughed then texted him back. Shù smiled and walked away when the bell rang again.

It had been several weeks since she last saw her boyfriend. She knew that she would be able to see him tomorrow after school. He had promised her a 'date' to keep Claude and the others believing he was romantic towards her. Shù had often showed her pictures of Raku sleeping. She could see in the photo he had gained more muscles in his chest and his arms. She could see that he was gaining a six pack. She would blush at the photo and before Shù could tease her, she would smack the phone away.

She realised more things about her boyfriend when she was with Shù. She found out that Raku's mother and his younger sister had died when he was very young. He is afraid of insects. He loves dogs the most. Shù would tell her every most embarrassing secret about her boyfriend but he wouldn't tell her things that Raku could hate him for. She found out that Shù and Raku had been friends since pre-school. She realised that Shù wasn't as bad as she thought, though he was perverted he was still a gentleman when it came to it.

Raku was passed out on the ground when he heard a crash. Him and all the other members of the Shuei-gumi group rushed to the sight. They all had a sword or Gun in their hands. They lined up in perfect lines. Raku was at the back of the gang in a line of himself. They were all protecting him. The intruders had masks in the shape of different animals. The leader was wearing a mask with a red bird on it.

"The Phoenix!" The gang members hissed and pushed Raku further back. They were not dropping their guard. They also had bad history with the other group. Their weren't many groups that they were allis with. They pissed off everyone they met though they were caring.

The leader charged towards them and a huge war and began in the house. One member made sure to remove Raku from the scene. Raku saw that so many were already injured. The Shuei-Gumi group were not to be messed with. They took down more of their opponents than the opposing team did. Gun shots and wincing could be heard from the other room.

Raku's father had joined the battle after making an important phone call. He had to protect his gang and Raku. Though he had pushed him over the weeks, he didn't want a single blood drop spilt.

Adelt rushed into his storeroom with Claude on his tail. He was curious about what was going on. He watched as his boss loaded his trousers with guns and amno.

"Boss, what's wrong?" He didn't look at the male when he spoke.

"Chizaru Ichijō called me, just now. The Phoenix wants revenge on them. They are directing their attention to Raku. I know Chitoge has feelings for him and if he dies, she will be more than upset." He swiftly walked past Claude with all his weapons. "I don't want my little girl to know what's going on."

"She will figure it out."

"Then she must not go to the scene." He snarled at him. Claude nodded and watched as his boss left the house.

When he arrived there, the police, lots of ambulances and the media had surrounded the area. The police were keeping back the public, from the scene. While the media fought for the best spot to see better. He saw Kaoru Tachibana, the head of the police department, looking his usual self. Adelt walked straight up to him to test his patience and slipped under the yellow tape. He could hear him shouting out to him but he ignored the callings. He simply waved to him and grabbed his gun and entered the house.

He saw that the fight was still going on. He saw many bodies lying on the floor. The smell of gun smoke was everywhere. He knew that The Phoenix was supposed to train Raku but they had stabbed the Shuei-gumi group in the back, going after their young master. He headed to the area gunshots could be heard.

He saw that Ryū, the right hand man of the boss was still standing beside Raku, who was fighting behind him. He noticed that one member had snuck up behind Raku. Adelt pulled out his gun and shot him in the side. Both the males looked to see Adelt, standing there, smiling.

"Yo, Raku, Ryū." Raku half smiled when he saw his girlfriend's father standing there. The three worked as a unit, attacking the enemy. Adelt and Ryū were set on protecting Raku, while he had their backs.

Chitoge woke up early in the morning to hear the birds chirping outside. She heard footsteps and her name being said plenty of times.

"Boss has not came back. Make sure young miss, doesn't go to the scene." She heard as she pressed her ear against the door. She opened the door and scared them.

"Where am I not supposed to go?" She glared at them. "Where is my father." No one replied but she grabbed one members ear. He sang like a canary.

"Your boyfriend is fighting against The Phoenix. It was an ambush. Boss is there help them out." Chitoge quickly ran back into her bedroom and changed into anything she could find. She didn't care if it was matching or not. She pushed past the gang and ran straight out the mansion. Claude was right behind her on her tail.

She ran all the way to Raku's house, knowing that no one would take her. She was athletic so she wouldn't be as exhausted, running the whole marathon. She was desperate to find out if he was okay. She was worried for her father and her 'boyfriend'.

When she arrived there she saw the place was taped off. She tried to get in but a police officer stopped her. She struggled in his arms.

"My father is in there." She shot them a glare and dipped under the tape when he was caught of guard. No one wanted to move past that line, it was far too dangerous for them.

She entered the house and cautiously walked around the house. She had amazing reflexes and could defend herself against someone else. She saw someone going to shoot a member of the Shuei-gumi group. She ran up to him and kneed him in the stomach. She helped up the fallen member and checked if he was okay. He had several wounds on his body. He half heartily smiled at her. She heard a gunshot and rushed over to the sight it came from.

She was in the living room when she saw her father holding Raku in his arms while Ryù was on the floor. She ran up to her father and Raku. She kneeled down beside Raku and looked at him.

"Is he okay?" She asked, scared to touch him.

"He is fine. Just went into shock when he saw Ryū get shot, protecting him." She saw Raku open his eyes, her father helped him to his feet. She saw that he was a little hazy. They walked him out of the house, trying to get him away from the sight.

"The fight is over. There is serious casualties in there. See to the boss he is in need of medical treatment." Some paramedics ran up to Raku and checked him over. He was not harmed but he was in shock.

"I'm going to look after him until his father recovers." He said to Kaoru who nodded. They walked to the car that Adelt had brought. He placed Raku in the back with Chitoge. They awkwardly sat in the backseat with one another. They didn't speak for the whole journey. He reached for her hand and held it. She blushed as she looked at his face.

Shù sat in class, waiting for Chitoge to walk in. Tsugumi was worried for her young mistress. She hadn't heard from Claude or the boss.

"Hey did you hear Raku's family was involved in a gang fight." Shù ran up to the girls and stood in front of them. If it was a male, he would pin them against a wall but since they were ladies he stood in front of them.

"Where is Raku now?"

"We don't know. I saw the leader of the beehive gang though." Shù rushed back to his seat and grabbed his bag and ran out of class.

Chitoge lead Raku inside her house. They were still holding hands when they entered the house. Adelt lead him to the couch and sat the pair down. He ruffled his hair and walked away. Chitoge never let go of his hand.

"You'll be okay." She said as she sat closer to him and rested their hands on his leg. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I..." He tried to speak but his voice was shaking. He tried again after a cough but it was the same result. Adelt came back in with two cups of hot chocolate and handed them to the Raku and Chitoge. He sipped his beverage, slowly. She took a sip and placed it to the side. She didn't know how to help him. Adelt sat next to his daughter and watched Raku sip his beverage.

"Dad, what do I do?" Adelt shrugged and patted her hair.

"Just be there for him. He is scared and tired." Chitoge gripped his had tighter, making him look down at their intertwined hands. She let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You would do this for me, won't you?" He slowly nodded. Adelt smiled.

"It was one reason why I actually listened to my father. It was to protect you. We heard that they were targeting me because you are my girlfriend." She looked to her father who nodded.

"Is that why Shù kept teasing me saying he knew the real reason?"

"You finally told her buddy." They looked up to see Shù standing at the door. Adelt smiled and sat on the other chair, allowing Shù to see his friend.

"You okay?" Raku nodded. Shù could only smile and saw how the couple were sitting. Her arms was still around his waist. His hand was in her lap.

"I should be going back to school. Kirisaki, do you want me to say that your ill." She nodded and thanked Shù for coming. As soon as Shù left, Raku yawned and collapsed on the couch. Adelt helped his daughter up and kissed her head.

"He has been up all night, fighting for your sake. Let him sleep." Chitoge left to and collect two blankets. She placed one on Raku and tucked him up. She sat in the other couch and curled up with the other blanket.

She heard noises in the corridor, it was her dads men talking again. She opened her eyes to see Raku was up and clutching the blanket. Chitoge walked up to him and sat on the couch beside him.

"You should sleep." She said as she looked to a blank screen.

"I can't." He turned round to face the back of the couch. "I want to but I can't." She grabbed her blanket and placed it over him.

"You'll be fine here." She patted his head. She was blushing quite bad. They never touched each other so much in their whole time they were dating. He turned round and placed his head on her lap. She was shocked by his action but let him be. She felt his hot breath on her leg.

She sat there when Claude had entered the room to see her and Raku on the couch. She was quietly watching the television while Raku slept. She hushed Claude when he had entered the room. He was slightly annoyed that he was lying on her but his boss ordered everyone not to annoy or upset Raku or Chitoge.

Tsugumi came into the living room to see Chitoge and Raku watching the television with each other. They were wrapped in the same blanket with his arm around her shoulder. Her head resting on his shoulder. She pulled out her gun and pointed it to him but Claude had entered the room and disabled her.

"Boss told us not to point any weapons at him. Boss is handling him personally." Tsugumi tutted and walked out the room with her bags.

"Why is he here?"

"Boss took him in after a gang war between them and The Phoneix and his whole men plus his father are in critical." Tsugumi peeked into the living room to see the same scene as before. "Chitoge, is comforting him. Although I don't like the way he touches her."

Chitoge and Raku stayed in the living room all day. He didn't eat anything for the whole day, though she offered him so much while she was eating. He declined every bit of food he was offered. She knew that he was hungry but she couldn't force him to eat.

"I'll just leave it here then." She said as she leaned forward and left some crisps on the table. When she leaned back she felt and hard cushion, she leaned her head back against the cushion which smelled of mint and lavender. She moved her legs so they were next to her cushion's legs. It wrapped an arm around her waist as they got comfortable and left it there. Luckily a blanket was blocking her waist so no one could see where his hand was actually.

They sat in silence watching a movie. It was her favourite movie of all time, 'Don't mess with the Zohan.' They put japanese subtitles on, so he could understand it. An hour in, Chitoge was well intrigued in the film while Raku was sleeping behind her. She turned round and kissed his head. She was going to leave him alone but she felt that she was still stuck in his grasp. She moved her body and fell asleep against him. She wanted him to let her go but she was really comfortable the way she was.

He woke up when he felt a shadow standing above him. He looked to see it was Adelt standing in front of him. He had a massive smile on his face.

"I know your comfortable but let Chitoge sleep in her own bed." Raku looked down to see he had a firm grasp around her waist. Raku let go off her waist and allowed Adelt to take his daughter away to her bed. Raku snuggled into the blankets he had on and covered his head.

In the morning Raku was woken up when Chitoge came through in her school clothes. She held out his uniform in her hands.

"Come to school. It will take your mind off the incident." Raku moved the covers and followed her to her bedroom so he could change. It was black trousers and a shirt. His uniform was still at his home. He hadn't picked up any clothes when he was taken to Chitoge's home.

She clung to his arm while they walked though the school campus. She glared at everyone who started whispering about the incident. It was hard to avoid since it was a big event for their school. Raku tried to ignore everyone and headed straight to class.

Shù ran up to his friend and attacked him for behind. Raku didn't flinch as he had heard his voice call out to him. Shù wrapped an arm around his friends neck and smiled at him.

"Don't you look all snugly?" Raku laughed and gently pushed him away. Shù only laughed and walked beside them as they walked to the classroom. The males talked about sport and hot girls. Well Shù did, Raku only agreed with him.

When they got in the classroom, the pupils who were there, turned around and stared at him. Chitoge only held him closer while Shù nudged his side.

"Getting the attention from everyone in our class. Even the hot chicks, how could you?" Raku only smiled and sat in his chair and waited for school to begin.

At lunch, he sat on the roof with pieces of a gun on the floor. Chitoge was standing at the fence behind him. She was staring at the street below while he played with the gun.

"You shouldn't have that at school. It could harm someone." Raku held up the gun and the bullets.

"I've not loaded it. What about Tsugumi, she is constantly shooting at me with a loaded gun." Chitoge laughed and sat beside him. She placed the amno into the slot and covered it up.

"Raku?" He looked up to see Onodera standing in front of him. "Are you okay? I saw on the news that your family had been severely hurt. What even happened? " Raku looked to Chitoge and grabbed her hand. She was shocked by his bold movement.

"Can you not bring it up? I want to forget." He grabbed the two parts of his gun and slipped the gun in his belt behind his blazer, the other in his sock. He looked to Chitoge before walking away from the girls.

"Why would you bring that up?" Chitoge stood up and walked over to Onodera. "You never bring up a gang war, in front of someone who lost all his family. If you hadn't seen, Raku now carries a gun in case, they attack him. Since you asked, he's not doing that great. He can't eat or sleep." Chitoge walked away to meet up with Raku. "Be more considerate, next time." Onodera had never seen her act out in that way. She knew they were pretend dating, so why was she getting so upset. Maybe because her family has also been involved in gang war. Perhaps it was because she had to pretend since someone was watching her or because she really loved him. Onodera didn't like the last option at all.

Chitoge found him sitting next to a white kitten with brown markingson its body. It was sitting on his lap while he gently stroked his fur. She noticed how distant he was. She quietly sat beside him and stroked the cat. They didn't say anything to each other as they patted the kitten. She just stroked the cat. She leaned against his shoulder as they sat silence.

They both jumped when they heard a gun shot. As by reflex his hand went straight to his belt and sock where the two parts of the gun were hiding. He placed the magazine into the gun. He placed it back into his belt and stood up. He held his girlfriends hand and lead her to where the gun was shot. She could tell he was shaking as he held her hand.

They saw a gang in red with masks over their face. They hid at the side of the building were Tsugumi was.

"It's them. The Phoneix." Tsugumi reached for her weapons and walked up to the gang with a gun hidden behind her back.

"Sorry, but can you get off our campus." They all smirked as she walked up to them.

"We want Raku Ichijō, you see he is in the way of stopping us from killing Chitoge Kirisaki." Tsugumi bit her lip. She was preventing herself from doing something stupid. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked round to see Raku smiling at her.

"Sorry but I will not let you harm my girlfriend." They all aimed their weapons at him. He ran forward and grabbed the boss and placed his gun at his head.

"Move, startle or scare me and I will shoot him." Onodera stood as she watched Raku place a gun against his head.

"That is our true colours. We are killers." Chitoge said as she stepped up behind Onodera and Miyamoto. "Raku is sweet but he also has the mind to pull the trigger and kill that man straight on." Chitoge walked away and stepped closer to Raku. She touched his shoulder and held his hand.

"Stop, it's not like you. Lower your weapon. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. It's not your job."

"I will not sit back while you are in danger. Now get out of here! Now!"

"Oh, so that is Chitoge Kirisaki. I don't think I would want to killer maybe just keep her."

"I will not let your dirty hands soil her. She is mine." He growled at the male. Chitoge couldn't believe what he was saying. She had never seen him act possessive of her. Tsugumi, Onodera and Miyamoto were shocked by his words. Shù just smiled as his true feelings were showing.

Raku noticed that someone was moving closer to Chitoge. Raku pushed the boss away and ran up to Chitoge and pulled her to the ground. He was just in time when he heard a gun shot. He looked down to see he was lying on top of Chitoge. Her face was extremely red.

"You okay." All the friends were shocked by his bold action. Chitoge smiled up at him.

"I've had better days." He stared into her lovely blue orbs. They were so bright and hypnotising. He somehow forgot where they were with the whole school watching them. She sat up and pushed him off her. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his gun and pointed it to the man who shot at the pair. He released the trigger and a bullet was sent to the man. It grazed his hand and he threw his weapon. Raku caught it and disarmed the man. He took out the magazine and placed in his back pocket. Throwing the gun shell to the bush.

"I don't harm, just make them defenceless." Chitoge went to the bush and searched for the gun. When she found it, she reached into Raku's back pocket and took out the magazine and connected it to the gun.

"I will not let you fight alone. We'll both take the burden." Raku smiled and both Raku and Chitoge rushing in to fight. Chitoge would distract them while Raku steal their weapon, keeping the bullets but threw the gun away. No one was injured in the fight. They were on school grounds so they couldn't pull the trigger while the gun was against someone's head or chest.

Raku smiled when all of them vanished when they had lost their weapon. Once they were put of sight, he collapsed onto the floor not before Chitoge caught him in her arms. She lead him to the floor and held him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her skinny frame.

"I just can't stand to look at them. I keep thinking of how my family is in critical care because of them." She just held him close to his chest and stroked his hair. Onodera was pushed by Miyamoto but Shù caught her.

"Now is not the time to interfere with them." He helped her back onto her feet. "So I appreciate if you don't go near them." Miyamoto huffed and walked away taking Onodera with her. Shù walked up to his friend and smiled at him.

"That was awesome. Your turning into a real boss."

'I agree, making them defenceless instead of killing them on the school grounds, well thought out." Raku smiled at their words. He saw the principle standing behind him. He first spilt his gun into two and placed them in his sock and belt. Raku then turned round and pretend to notice the principle. She was staring at the pair who were still holding hands.

"Ichijō and Kirisaki, my office!" They both gulped and followed her to the office.

Luckily, she was thankful that no one was killed during the fight or they would off been expelled but since he pointed a gun at the head off the boss and scared some of the girls, he had detention for about 15 minutes.

Raku was with Adelt visiting his father. Only they two knew which hospital he was at. Raku was so glad to see his father smiling at him. Raku rushed over to him and hugged his fragile body. His father stroked his hair, gently. Raku told him with the incident with the school. His father couldn't be more proud of him for sticking up for girlfriend and his school. Adelt smiled when he saw Raku, finally smile when he was talking with his father.

* * *

**AN: that's my story everyone. Thank you for reading my last Nisekoi story. I agreed with most of your reviews Shù is such an awesome character and I love Raku and him as friends of course. If you haven't noticed with these stories I don't like Onodera of Ruri-chan, he are both so annoying. Ruri is not a great matchmaker, not like Mira from fairy tail. She is an awesome matchmaker. I think the group is called the Shuei-gumi, i read it in a nisekoi fanfic. Oh, a magazine in this context is the part of the gun where the bullets are stored and is connected into the gun. Please review and send me your Nisekoi stories. **


End file.
